World Domination
by UnitedUnicorns
Summary: When the wolf pack in La Push is faced with a group of supernatural, teenage girls, they're entire view of the world is about to change. THEY'RE QUADRULPETS! Seth/OC... and then some more O/C's...  Summaries Suck
1. Chapter 1  Sisterly Love

**World Domination**

**Chapter 1 – Sisterly Love**

**Alex's POV**

_"Oh Fuck! Would you shut up you dipshit?" _

As much as we disagree during the day, our mutual hatred for the alarm clock brings out a one-time only quadruplet-style reaction.

As Jinx attacks the alarm clock with her fists, Diva and I get up, looking at the alarm-clock with compassion.

"Five more minutes, mommy" Aria shouts and turns to her side.

Before I can stop her, Jinx jumps on top of Aria and starts bombarding her stomach with punches. Not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to seriously hurt and cause a not-so-happy awakening.

As Diva emotionlessly staggers into the bathroom, I move forward to try and get Jinx off of Aria. However, instead of sobs I hear…Giggling? Is she giggling? I stare at them in disbelieve, frozen in mid-step. Jinx never discontinues throwing punches while Aria shouts, "Stop! Stop! It's tickling!"

Wow….Aria never ceases to surprise me. That girl doesn't feel pain! Just… tickles!

I stare at her with confusion etched on my face until eventually, I can't watch anymore. I saunter over to them and yank the covers from beneath them. They topple to the floor, Aria continuing to giggle in the process. Jinx glares at me, unthankful for my actions and rushes towards me in a fit of fury.

I gracefully dodge her sloppy attempt at an attack and she slams into the wall, sinking to the floor with a defeated cry. I make my way downstairs into the kitchen where Diva is already sitting, fully clothed, reading a book. She knows better than to interrupt the two psychos.

We both hear Jinx stomping down the stairs. 'Come here Alex, you little bitch! Man up, why don't you?'

You see, I'm not scared of her wrath: we're equal in strength and agility. However, I am not in the mood to start my first day of school with a black-eye.

"Help?" I whisper to Diva, hoping she won't hate me for the rest of the day for interrupting her lecture.

"Go into the bathroom, lock the door and when Jinx starts pounding on the door, threaten to send her favourite hair-die down the toilet." She says dispassionately, not once looking up.

I race towards the bathroom, but am struck by a sudden idea, I can play with her weaknesses. Chocolate. She's a chocoholic, she adores it so much, I'm surprised I don't find her cuddling with it in bed. I tear open the cupboards desperately searching for chocolate. When I find it, I rip it from its packaging, calmly walk into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open, and patiently await my pursuer.

The footsteps grow louder and my pulse grows faster. I hope this works, 'cause if not, I'm fucked. She storms into the bathroom, nostrils flaring, eyes just screaming, 'your dead bitch'. But all traces of anger evaporate once she sees me.

I stand there, teasingly holding the chocolate over the toilet. "Try anything, and the chocolate gets it" I taunt her. A small gasping sound escapes the back of her throat and she tries to compose herself, failing miserably as I can see she is longing for this chocolate.

"It's yours" I tell her and she lunges forward, but I yank my hand back and say "but only if you agree to forget about our little, misunderstanding". She ponders over my proposition and I stand there, smiling smugly, feeling pretty proud of myself.

When out of nowhere, Jinx snatches the chocolate out of my hand, hits me on the head with it, elbows me in the stomach and walks calmly out of the room. What a bold move, hitting a girl on the head with her own idea.

I slowly and cautiously shuffle out of the bathroom, protectively bend over, clutching my stomach, my eyes scanning the kitchen for her presence. But am reassured when Diva says "You're safe, she's gone". I breathe out a sigh of relief as I drop my arms.

Aria happily skips past me, _totally_ oblivious to the fact that Jinx nearly burst my kidney, merely five seconds ago. And so, with the feeling of utter awkwardness I begin to get ready for the first day of school. _Again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _So, I'm a co-writer of this story (Moni) and I hope you like it! Review! (This stinking author's note was meant to be funny! I can't be funny any more... I'm melting...)_**

**A/N 2: So, I'm a co-writer of this story (La'ura (I can't really shorten my name and I love apostrophies)) and I'm so unoriginal.**

**Sorry that these author notes were so lame but we we're laughing too hard to care! WE ARE UNICORNS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Struck

**Chapter 2 – Love-Struck**

**Seth's POV**

Gotta... Keep... Eyes... Open... Can't... Fall... Asleep...

I'm suddenly struck awake when something cold splashes across my face. I look up quickly, completely disoriented.

Mental note: going on patrol the night before school is NOT a good idea.

I slowly become aware of the booming laughter around me. I lazily open one eye and glance towards, what I'm guessing is the direction of the liquid. I open both of my eyes and begin laughing just as loud as the others as I register what the commotion is all about.

Embry, the goof, just fell face first into a bowl of cereal, not even waking up! The sight is hilarious!

However, I decide to be merciful and wake Embry up before he can embarrass himself further by snoring into the milk. I drag myself over to him, grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head out of the bowl. Embry's eyes shoot open and he looks at me with contempt. Obviously he doesn't realize the enormity of the favour I just did him.

In all of his half-asleep, milk-dripping glory he jumps at me, baring his teeth, a deep growl escaping his throat. Any other day I would've just stepped away (because I'm just that nice) but today I'm tired and pissed so I guess he's just unlucky. Bad dog.

I grab the back of his shirt as he races towards me, attempting to tackle me to the floor but failing miserably as I throw him across the room.

His body weight breaks the wall and he lands in the next room. The rest of the gang starts cheering me on or booing. I give a half-hearted bow but am struck immobile as a deep, intimidating voice comes bellowing from the room Embry landed in.

"All of you out of the house before I lose it and kill you all!" We're smart enough not to disagree with Sam so all of us run out of the house like it's Satan himself chasing us.

We grab our bags on the way out, not bothering to check if they're ours. We just run and continue to run, as no one wants to be on the receiving end of Sam's anger. We don't stop until we're absolutely positive we're out of the firing range. The moment we do, we immediately burst into fits of laughter and fall into a heap on the ground. Once we recover and untangle from the mass of limbs, we each pick out our bags and head to school. While everyone else drives to school, I have to walk and Jake, being the nice guy he is, agreed to walk with me.

After I begged him like a million times.

But I'm not too keen about the idea of being alone with Jake. I mean, he's an awesome guy but he rants on and on about his girlfriend day and night, sometimes not even stopping to take a breath.

I don't think he remembers he needs to breathe.

Poor guy.

"I think I should call her, do you think I should call her? I wanna call her," he babbles on.

"Huh?" I reply, as I was only vaguely listening. "You never listen to me!" He shouts, going into irritated girl mode. As annoying as he is, he's irritated expression is hilarious. I hide a smirk and decide not to answer. As far as I'm concerned he might be on PMS.

Speaking of the devil, Nessie chooses that exact moment to call and save me from having to listen to him rambling on about something I don't give a shit about. "Hello?" he answers it, completely ignoring my presence. "Oh, hey Nessie!" he says very enthusiastically, a smile growing on his face. But his mood and smile seem to plummet as Nessie starts to talk.

I strain to hear what she's saying and am successful, but wish I hadn't pried once I hear what she says. "Jake, I've got some bad news" she pauses to take a deep breath "I'm moving" she says simply. "What?" Jake yells into the phone at the same time accidently damaging my sensitive ears. Nessie continues to talk but eventually, she breaks down in tears. Jake shuffles along like a zombie; too flabbergasted to even speak. Suddenly he shoots into the forest, his body phasing in mid-air. His phone falls to the ground and Nessie's cries make my heart contract in pity. I pick up the phone and whisper reassuringly "Don't worry, he's on his way"

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Jake makes it back to school before classes start and we meet up at the lockers where I catch up on recent events.<p>

"This sucks!" Jacob exclaims as he slams his locker in frustration.

"Oh, come on Jake, it's not that bad" I attempt to reassure him. I'm so lying.

"Yes it is!" he shouts, lowering his voice as he continues,

"Nessie's leaving and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it!"

I sigh in defeat, letting him rant on about his never-ending love for that girl. I mean, she's awesome but he talks about her like she's the Messiah. It may sound cute, but after a while you just have to learn how to drown him out.

As Jake drones on, I pretend to listen, a blank expression on my face. But that blank expression soon morphs into one of complete shock.

"Holy shit!" it takes a moment for me to realise I had just spoken those words. But it seems totally understandable as a beautiful badass looking girl enters my view range.

Apart from her stunning beauty, I am not impressed; what's up with the dark colours? Personally, I prefer joyous colours.

She glides into the hallway on a skateboard, her fiery red hair highlighted with black streaks, her deep brown eyes glistening with excitement. Her tall figure is hugged by black skinny jeans with chains hanging off them. Her Dr. Martens boots reach up to her knees and the blood red flowers match her blood red army jacket that she wears over a tight-fitting blouse with a shiny skull image on it. The choker around her neck, embedded with an intricate design, is a complete turn on...

Jeez, I sound like a perverted stalker.

Unaware of the affect she has on me, she stares straight ahead, ignoring all the attention she's attracting, her full, pink lips tilted up in a smirk. Three other girls trail behind her, also on skateboards, but I don't pay attention to them, I only have eyes for her.

Which is weird.

Just sayin'

One of her companions starts randomly singing 'I'm walking on sunshine' and the 'badass' loses her footing, doubling over with laughter. She pummels right into me and I catch her in my arms. Her eyes find mine and…. my entire world stops.

The gravity isn't holding me down anymore.

It's just her. Her forever.

Nothing but her.

Holy crap!

I imprinted!

But apparently, she doesn't feel that way. She stares at me for a moment before saying "You realise I can stand on my own, right?" I realise I'm still holding her and release her quickly from my grip, too dumbstruck to even speak.

She snatches her skateboard up and glides away, never once looking back. One of her companions stops instead and looks me over curiously before resting at my eyes. I see a spark of recognition in hers and then her face breaks into a sort of happy/crazy/creepy smile and then she quickly follows her friends. What's up with those four? They're totally creepy! (Except my imprint; she's beautiful.) To top that, I get a crazy feeling that one of them knows about the imprint.

A tingling feeling begins bubbling up in my chest and I look away, suddenly embarrassed for my recent actions.

I'm obviously not up for conversation but Jacob decides to be a torturing moron and whisper-yells, "Holy shit! You imprinted!" He slaps my back, "Congrats! Which one is it?" I sigh and figure that he'll find out anyway when we phase, "The redhead." I'm so not going into the details. His jaw drops open and his eyes nearly bug out.

"The redhead?" he exclaims, bringing unnecessary attention to us, "Dude, you're like the complete opposites!"

I open my mouth to tell him that he doesn't know that when the bell rings and we both hurry to our classes. As I enter the room I notice a girl standing at the top of the class.

Her facial features are similar to my soul mate / potential Satanist's but instead of a smirk, she's showing off a bright happy smile. She has bouncy brown hair with yellow streaks running through it. She is wearing a bright pink dress which is cloaked by a white shawl, her feet are placed in delicate heels and a pendant hangs off her neck bearing the same symbol as my imprints.

"I'm Aria!" she announces giddily, "And those are my sisters, Alex and Jinx!" That big, bright smile still plastered on her face as she waves enthusiastically to them. My class stares at her with bored expressions as I glance their way. I spot a girl desperately trying to hide her face, too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye. I recognize her as the creepy smiler...

Is that a word?

My brain is melting!

The other girl is sitting up straight, making eye contact with everyone. There is no embarrassment depicted in her eyes whatsoever. But there's no mistaking that fiery red hair, that edgy clothing and that sexy choker. Jinx, it has to be my imprint. The other girl, Alex, fiercely motions for Aria to sit down. Aria looks disappointed but does as she is told.

Someone clears their throat behind me and I realize I'm still blocking the door. "Mr. Clearwater, would you care to get out of my way and sit down?" I hear my Math's teacher's voice, Mrs Smith. I hate maths.

And her. But that's not important.

The class begins and the teacher frantically tries to sort out the new students. This is not an easy task as Jinx is questioning her every move. "I'd appreciate it very much if you girls could just sit down, listen and follow the rules, you'll catch up in no time" Mrs Smith instructs them.

But Jinx decides to act on her appearance of a badass."Sweetie, you have another thought coming, 'cause I ain't here to follow nobody."

Alex grabs her by the arm and mutters something in her ear. While everyone else in the classroom remains clueless about their conversation, my superior hearing picks up the whole thing.

"If you don't sit down and play nice I will tear you to shreds and feed you your own limbs, 'til you explode." Jinx just cocks her eyebrow at her. She doesn't seem the slightest bit phased at these threats.

But I'm not really appreciative of Alex's threatening tone towards my imprint and before I can stop myself I find a low growl erupting from the back of my throat.

The room falls silent.

I receive a questioning look from the entire class but the awkward silence is shattered when Jinx speaks up "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I blush and hide my face for the rest of the class. What the fuck facial veins? Guys aren't supposed to blush. My life is so fucked.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire lunch time I stalk my imprint with my eyes, feeling like a pervert and imagining perverted things. I'm usually not like this, I swear. She's just got me going crazy. However, my attention is stolen when I see another one of her sisters skateboarding past, book in hand. Her eyes never once leave the page, yet she is navigating expertly.<p>

Paul steps up beside me, suddenly deciding to by a jackass as he snatches the book out of her hands. He should know better than to mess with my imprint's sister. Does he even know I imprinted? Oh, the mysteries of life.

The girl stops dead in her tracks and just stares at him in an intimidating way. It looks so out of place, such a small girl, intimidating such a big guy, but she seems to be emanating a strange sort of energy.

She looks like a laid-back opposite of Jinx. She is wearing a plain-red tank top and flare jeans. There are lots of bracelets on her wrists which jingle to her every movement. Her brown curls are run through with pink streaks and an emo fringe is covering her left eye.

They stay like that for a while, stuck in their staring competition, which Paul is most definitely losing. Suddenly, and I guess unnecessarily, Jinx hurries over, coming to her sister's rescue.

"Hey, dumbass!" she shouts, "I doubt you know how to read that so how about you give it to someone with brain cells, you dick?"

Haha! Paul SO wasn't expecting that. He looks at her dumbfounded. And I give a mental fist punch. He deserves to be brought down.

When he finally finds his voice again, he says with a smirk that makes me want to punch him, "Sweetie, why don't you go back to the corner and cut yourself some more. This is a matter for the adults." Cue a muffled growl from me. Fortunately Jinx doesn't seem to hear me. The rest of the pack is eyeing me strangly, though.

Before I have time to blink, the other two sisters are standing in front of Paul, hands on their hips in a display of attitude. How do they move so freaking fast? I sniff the air. No, they're not vampires...

But there's something off about their smell.

It's too sweet to be human.

How did I not notice before?

Oh, yeah! They're hot!

"Give the book back and we won't hurt you." Aria steps forward. "Too much." She finishes, smiling evilly. Didn't know she had it in her. Didn't look like it.

All the while, the owner of the book doesn't even blink. Is she even alive? She doesn't look it. Is it possible to sleep with eyes open?

The sisters look threatening but apparently, Paul doesn't know what's good for him as he takes a daring step forward. In one swift movement, he throws the book across the cafeteria to Jared. Jared, with his werewolf reflexes catches the unfortunate thing in mid-air. Too busy making out with Kim, his imprint, he's been unaware of what's been going on and he tosses the book into the bin.

Paul laughs, obviously amused as an evil smirk spreads across his face.

But the smirk is gone in an instant as Jinx raises her clenched fist and before anyone can react, it collides with his face.

Oh my God, she's HOT! She can punch me anytime she wants!

Blood begins flowing from Paul's nose as he lifts up his hands to cradle it carefully. When he removes his hands, his nose is completely healed. He receives many glares from us but ignores them, grinning as he crowns himself victorious.

What the hell is he doing? He basically just gave them our secret on a silver platter! Idiot!

By now the sisters are staring at him, gobsmacked. They simultaneously turn to glance at each other, seemingly agreeing on something as when they turn back, their faces are free of any emotion.

Suddenly Aria squeals "Oh my god, you guys are shape"- she is cut off by Alex, who slaps her hand over Aria's mouth, preventing her from saying another word. Alex removes her hand, very slowly and cautiously, revealing Aria's wavering smile.

They all seem panicked, except for the only unnamed sister whose head is stuck in her book.(Where did she get a second book? She's like Harry fucking Potter!) She seems unmoved by the tension in the air. All of a sudden Jinx takes charge, she ushers the other three out of the cafeteria and I don't see any of them for the rest of the day.

Do they know who we are?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Gotta go!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fuck's Sake!

**_Chapter 3 – Fuck's Sake!_**

**Diva's POV**

It's nice to come back to school; a new start is always refreshing. The first day in a new school ought to be a miraculous experience. It's a new start. A new chance at happiness.

Of course, it is thoroughly torturous, has your dearest sister antagonized a local shape shifter-pack. That usually leaves everything discombobulated. It is even more catastrophic, if you just happened to be looking for that particular shape shifter-pack for the past six months.

All of these feelings of disbelief are overbearing, but the good news is, I finally finished the Twilight books. To be honest, it's a bit unrealistic. I mean sparkling vampires? It's a bit over dramatic for my tastes. I wanted blood and guts but instead all I got was a walking disco-ball. To be honest I am ashamed of myself for selecting that horrendous book out of the library we call Earth.

Of course, I would take this unrealistic, over-dramatic piece of fiction over my life any day. A perfect example of a reason for this would be, just today. After that 'show' Jinx put on in the cafeteria earlier, we bolted. I was thankful for the silence on the trip home, but that all seemed to be a hoax, because as soon as we got home, all hell broke loose.

_**Flashback**_

The door slams shut, ending whatever unspoken agreement of silence that had been made. Aria yelps at the sudden loud noise. Alex glares at Jinx and Jinx meets her stare with one of her own, just as intimidating and full of confidence.

"What were you thinking?" Alex suddenly explodes, "Oh that's right; you weren't!"

A mixture of looks floats across the room. Alex is obviously seething with anger, Aria spares Jinx an apologetic gaze, carefully avoiding Alex's line of sight. While I look on with interest, wanting nothing to do with it but still, the anticipation of what is going to happen next intrigues me. Jinx, on the other hand, seems pretty calm about the whole situation, idly twirling a strand of her hair between her fingertips. Still, I see the subtle guilt in her eyes.

Alex, seeing Jinx has no intention of answering her, carries on, "And what was going on with you and that one guy from the pack, Seth? I didn't like the way he was looking at you, never mind the teasing stares you were sending back!" This gets Jinx's attention, she glances up and I notice a spark in her eyes. Her normally chocolate brown eyes suddenly seem to glitter and light up at the mention of his name.

And yet she denies it "I don't know what you're talking about" she says, seeming to honestly believe her words. But I know better, something is going on between those two whether they know it or not. In all the books I've read, I must have stumbled upon some shape shifter legends…

Oh my god. Seth has imprinted on Jinx. Holy shit.

She glances up and I shoot her a knowing look. She responds with one of pure confusion, scrunching up her face and raising an eyebrow. My head snaps down to my book at my sudden realization; she doesn't know. A shape shifter is desperately in love with my sister and she doesn't know. Maybe its best she doesn't know.

Suddenly it is hard for me not to burst out laughing. I give out a choked snort. They look at me. I guess I'm not the type of person to suddenly start laughing but I just realized the boy would have to break it down to Jinx... Poor guy.

_**End of Flashback **_

After this explosive, unnecessary, utterly pointless yet entertaining and informative argument, we decide to spy on the shape shifters. Meaning Jinx sneaks off and we follow her.

The entire forest is thick with the smell of supernatural. I can't believe we missed it in the cafeteria. I guess the human mass smell masked it. Or we are idiots.

We stalk Jinx through the dark forest until eventually she whirls around, discovering our presence. "Why, in the name of unicorns, are you following me!" she hisses, unloading her frustration with those few words. Aria giggles as always when unicorns are mentioned. She loves unicorns. I think they're evil.

Instead of answering, Alex walks past Jinx, bumping into her shoulder with force, shooting her an icy glare. The impact makes Jinx take a step back but she doesn't lose her footing.

They look like complete opposites of each other. Where Jinx's hair is furious red, Alex's hair is shiny auburn with streaks of deep, cold blue. Alex's clothes just shout composed, (which is kind of ironic; you know because if you're composed you usually don't shout) she wears straight light blue jeans and a black jacket over a red button-up blouse. Nice and simple.

As the two frenemies continue through the thick forest, I take a look at Aria. She has tears in her eyes. She's a naturally kind and happy person and she hates when we fight. I enclose on her and give her a gentle push in the direction that Jinx's and Alex's voices are now disappearing.

She looks at me surprised, I'm not the kind of person to offer moral support, yet she gives me a small smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jinx's voice echoes across the forest, loud enough to make the birds soar into the sky and squirrels run for cover. Aria breaks into a sprint and I follow slowly. Surely, Jinx is smart enough not to scream her head off in the face of danger, but who knows, I could be wrong, I have been before.

When I am about ten meters away from them, I see that they are standing in a meadow* and I hear Aria's hysterical laughter and Alex singing, "Seth and Jinx sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I join them just in time to see Jinx mercilessly throwing a punch at Alex. Unfortunately**, Aria steps in front of Alex, shielding her from the blow.

Jinx's fist stops mere millimeters from her face and the angry expression on her face transforms into one of bewilderment and guilt.

That's when we hear the voices.

"Dude, are you deaf? I'm telling you I heard something," says a deep, gruff, unrecognizable voice. The smell of shape shifters, however, grows stronger. We quickly take cover, climbing on trees; high enough so we can't be seen but low enough so that we can see.

Two muscular figures appear, both of them tan and with jet black hair which is cropped short. They would look almost identical if it weren't for the obvious difference in age. One of them is taller and looks to be about nineteen; the other appears to be much younger and is around thirteen. They both have the same incredulous look on their faces as they strain to hear a phantom sound.

As we lie motionlessly in the trees, we barely breathe so as not to give away our location.

"ACHOOOO!" we all glare at Aria who is covering her nose and shooting us an apologetic look. The two heads snap up and look directly at us, "Ok, you have to believe me this time!" the younger boy exclaims, gesturing our way. The older one just pushes him aside.

"Who are you?" he questions us, his voice ringing throughout the entire forest. Following Jinx's lead, we each leap down from the trees and confront them.

"Well I'm Jinx, what's your name, pretty boy?" She says as she stretches her arms above her head, the hem of her shirt lifting slightly exposing her flat abdomen. The boys look at the bare flesh and the younger one gulps audibly. This is rewarded with a warning glare from Alex to Jinx, who slowly lets her arms down and places them on her hips.

"I'm Jared" says the older one, "and this is Collin," He gestures to the other one. We each stare intently at each other until eventually, the silence is broken by Aria's chirpy voice, "I'm Aria!" she declares.

"And I'm Alex." Alex reluctantly mutters. They all stare at me expectantly but I don't utter a word. I've often been told I'm not a girl of many words, and I think that's about accurate.

"And who's this?" Jared questions, "Plain Jane?" he suggests, "Little Pink Riding Hood?" He makes a reference to my pink streaks. I bet he feels smart. I'll just let him keep lying to himself.

"That's Diva" Jinx answers. I glare at Jared and Collin as they attempt to stifle their laughter. I show them exactly how I feel with a certain finger which is situated right in the middle in-between my other fingers. Jared raises his hands in defeat while saying, "Whoa, feisty this one, isn't she?"

He smirks at me and I send him back one of my sweetest smiles. I'm pretty sure it's so sweet it makes vanilla seems spicy. Jared's eyes widen in shock.

"So," I prolong the one syllable for as long as possible. I quickly change my expression to one of evil.

'Those are the werewolves?'

* * *

><p>* We were going to describe the meadow but we ended up writing a story about a perverted, cannibalistic baby whale so... Just imagine a fucking beautiful meadow.<p>

**We kind of made it sound like Diva wanted Jinx to punch Alex but in reality we're just too lazy to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN from Moni:** I know we haven't updated in a long time but the last few weeks have had been crazy. Besides we have two weeks off now so we'll probably update like 3 chapters! :D

We got our friends to draw the characters but we've no idea how to show them to you so if someone knows a way please tell us. :)

Diva was supposed to be kind of quiet and just smart and she was supposed to use big, smart words but we ended up making her a quiet bitch, leeching on people's misfortune... I like this Diva better!

How many of you have heard about Kony 2012? Do you support it?

That's it form me! Long live rock n' roll, stop ACTA, SOPA and PIPA and just enjoy roaring like a dinosaur!

**A/N from La'ura (Laura):** Like Moni said we haven't updated in ages and also I can tell you right now that she's lying, we're terrible people and we will probably most definitely not get three chapters done we'll be lucky to even finish one, we were lucky to even finish this one! We're evil unicorns... :(

And I just realised that Moni didn't explain why the chapters name is Fuck's Sake!, well that is simply because this chapter is a dipshit we got so frustrated with it and so she just typed that so anyway... yeah... bye! :D

Oh and also please review! :)


End file.
